This Crazy Little Thng Called Love
by Kady-SN
Summary: Originally written for the LJ comm SPNLand; a mix of drabbles 200 words or less. Spoilers for season five episodes. Mix of canon characters from the show.


_These drabbles were written for the LiveJournal comm SPNLand, but since the comm has folded, I don't need to hold these back in reserve any longer. I hope you enjoy them!_

_The first six I put under the heading of "This Crazy Little Thing Called Love..."_

1--

The first time he saw her, he was toast. Just newly back from Vietnam, he was walking out of the barbershop (he couldn't break the haircut habit) and he saw her walking across the street. Her long blonde hair reflected the sunlight, and the warm smile on her face as she listened to the older woman with her, and John knew his life would never be the same.

He crossed the street, narrowly missing being sideswiped by a car, and made his way to where the two women stood. Gathering his nerves, and chiding himself inwardly to find his stones, he approached the duo and said as he extended his hand, "I'm John Winchester."

2--

It was only after the fact that Sam realized he and his dad had something else in common besides their tempers. The first time they saw the women who would end up being the love of their lives, they had the same reaction. He'd heard the story about how his dad and mom met, and he'd always kind of thought it a little cheesy. That was, until he walked into the frat house and saw Jessica Moore the first time. At that moment, he realized that love hits you when you least expect it, and there's nothing you can do about it.

3--

If he'd been asked, Dean would have been the first one to admit he'd been too young when he had his first girlfriend, and had sex the first time. He'd been forced to grow up fast, taking care of Sammy while their dad dragged them all over the country hunting for the s.o.b. who'd killed their mom. Being given the task to watch out for Sam, to protect him when Dad couldn't...it'd been a lot to ask of a child. Maybe that was why he'd felt at the tender age of 13 that he was old enough...mature enough...to be able to have a girlfriend and all the things that came with her.

She'd been 15, and he'd been cocky thinking he was Big Man to have an 'older woman' wanting him. He'd thought he was worldly, and that he knew it all. He found out later how little he really knew. When he, Dad and Sammy moved on to the next town, Dean learned from other girls, and later women, until he was the one doing the teaching. He vowed to never leave a woman 'wanting.' He'd leave her with a smile on her face.

4--

He'd never expected to reach this milestone. Neither he nor Dean had ever considered that they would survive the Apocalypse, let alone make it to the ripe 'old' ages of 40 and 44. Yet here he was, turning 40, and Sam admitted he had a lot in life to be thankful for, not the least of which was his family, both immediate and the family he'd made out of friends.

Once the war between Heaven and Hell ended, and the brothers Winchester made it through intact, they had gone back to what they'd done all their lives - helping people, saving lives, and battling all the creepy-ass mofos the general public had no clue about. They'd been surprised when first he, and then Dean, found women they realized they couldn't live without. Giving up hunting for life in suburbia, they produced five children between them, and Sam felt happier than he'd ever been before.

He just wished his dad could see them now. They'd had their differences, but he knew his dad would be thrilled that his sons now had what he'd wanted for them all along.

5--

Bobby never wanted to live through anything like it, ever again. First Sam dying from being knifed in the back, and then Dean going to hell. He'd never admit to it, but he loved those boys as much as if he'd contributed to their DNA himself. He often got irritated at the idjits, especially when they bickered like an old married couple, but when the chips were down - and they often were - he didn't want anyone but them at his back, or to be at theirs.

Now if he could just get the hell out of this wheelchair, for good, his life would be peachy.

6--

She loves him. He takes care of her, keeps her maintained and waxed and polished. He calls her 'Baby,' and that pleases her to no end. He plays the most amazing music when she carries him from location to location, and she loves it best when he sings along. He treats her like a lady, and if anyone ever mistreats her, bad-mouths her, she knows he'll go after the offender with guns blazing.

There are times she doesn't like to think about, though. She understands why he did it, but when he beat the crap out of her, putting dents in her and breaking her windows. Yeah, that hurt. He was in pain, and she understands that, and she forgives him for it, especially since he turned around and fixed her up, better than new.

She missed him when he was gone. Those four months were the longest she can ever recall. Oh, his brother, the tall one, took care of her, except for when he douched her up with the iPod. Umm...no. Not happening again. She loves the cassettes. She loves HIM.

_These are just odd-n-ends..._

7--

Being a prophet isn't all what it's cracked up to be. The visions, the dreams, having an angel explode all over you. Yeah...not pleasant.

In his experience, angels are dicks, especially Zachariah. Dean said it best when he snarled at Zach to "cram it with walnuts." Chuck took notes.

8--

It's all in the point of view:

Sam: She groped me!

Becky: We had sex!

Sam: Ok, so I remembered her name. So what?

Becky: He loves me!

Sam: She's delusional.

Becky: We're like this! (crosses fingers like she and Sam are closer than close.)

Sam: Chuck! Get this crazy woman away from me!

Becky: Chuck's giving me away when Sam and I get married!

9--

I should've known when they walked through my front door that they'd be the death of me. Ok, so they're hot guys (I really wanted to bounce a nickle off Sam's ass!) and yeah, Bobby vouched for them, but damn it...did they _have_ to get me involved in the battle against demons and the approaching apocalypse? What did I _ever_ do to deserve this? Thanks _so_ much, guys. You're awesome. Really.

10--

Those Winchester brothers are just too easy to manipulate. I think they share a brain--neither one seems smart enough to avoid my traps and they sure aren't learning the lessons I've tried to teach them. The idea that they are the ones destined to save the world--let's just end things now and we'll go back to how things used to be. I just want all of it to be over. That's not too much to ask, is it?

11--

Five Things That Scare Me- by Dean Winchester--

1. Facing a life without Sammy

2. Flying

3. Snakes

4. Rats

5. That "People at Wal-mart" thing that's getting circulated around the internet in email. God! Have you seen that? *shudder* Like I've said before: "Monsters I get. People are CRAZY!"

12--

Dean took a seat, and as he waited for the ceremony to begin, he wondered where Sam was, and if he'd have a chance to speak to his brother. It had been way too long since he'd last spoken to Sam, let alone seen him, and Dean had to admit to himself how much he missed his brother. The last time they'd been in the same room, Dean had had to separate his dad and Sam; the fight they'd gotten into had been full of angry words and threats. After Sam had stormed out, Dean followed him and pressed a wad of bills into his hand. He figured if his brother had to leave, at least he'd leave with money for expenses.

Now, years later, Sam was graduating from Standford, and Dean couldn't be more proud. When Sam crossed the stage and received his diploma, Dean grinned, more proud than he'd ever been before, and at the end of the ceremony, he searched for his brother, wanting so much to congratulate him and give him a hug, but he never found him. Disappointed, Dean turned away, and left Sam to go back to his solitary life on the road.


End file.
